1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines and pertains in particular to those in which an impeller transmits the operative force to the driving mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical impeller type engine utilizes a rotor as the means for developing the desired operating force. Consequently, if the driving mechanism does not respond directly to rotary forces, a transducer is required to convert rotary forces into a form compatible with the driving mechanism. Addition of such transducers, however, introduces additional cost and complexity to the engine.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to achieve an impeller driven engine which is directly compatible with drive mechanisms of various types.
Engines in which the impeller is a rotor may require many moving parts to achieve satisfactory operation. Where moving parts proliferate, however, manufacturing and operating difficulties increase.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to reduce the mechanical complexity of an impeller driven engine.
Rotary engines typically increase developed horsepower by adding additional rotors to the drive shaft. As a result, the drive shaft must lengthen thereby increasing engine size.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to achieve increased engine capacity without increasing drive shaft length.
Rotary engine designs aim to achieve efficiency and long lasting operation. If the internally developed forces are dynamically unbalanced, however, efficiency will suffer and operating life may be shortened.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to achieve a rotary engine in which the developed forces are dynamically balanced.
The performance of rotary engines, as well as other internal combustion types, is sensitive to the dimensions of the combustion and compression chambers. In most engines, however, the dimensions are not easily changed. But if those dimensions could be adjusted without undue difficulty, a more versatile engine would result.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to achieve an internal combustion engine in which the dimensions of the combustion and compression chambers may readily be changed.
In today's ecology, efficient combustion of fuel in an internal combustion engine is critical. One way of achieving more complete combustion is to provide an elongated combustion period.
Accordingly, another object of this invention is to achieve a prolonged combustion period.